


Unavoidable

by Celtics534



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Drama, Everything Ends on a Happy Note, Explicit Language, F/M, Romance, Starts Off With A Lot of Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 23:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celtics534/pseuds/Celtics534
Summary: Harry was used to meeting people through his profession and typically that’s all it was, a professional relationship, but the moment he laid eyes on Ginny Weasley remaining professional was simply out of the question.





	Unavoidable

**Author's Note:**

> This story came from a prompt james7594 on Tumblr sent me. "Have Ginny meet Harry through Lily." Well… that does happen, but different that you'd probably expect, at least from me. TheDistantDusk and gryffindormischief have been awesome and helped me with this little project! It's a one-shot for now, but maybe it can become more… who knows :)
> 
> Also, trigger warning for the attempted sexual assault! (not too graphic, but still there)

Ginny closed her eyes and tried to take calming breaths. _One. Two. Three._ Nope. She was still fucking pissed!

 

“Drink your tea, Ginny.” Liz pushed the now lukewarm drink towards her friend across the desk. “The woman I told you about will be here in a few minutes and you need to be able to explain what happened.”

 

“What’s her name again?” Ginny asked through clenched teeth. Liz was right about needing to explain, and if she let her temper control this meeting… Well, it wouldn’t be overly productive. She took a sip of the seemingly flavorless drink.

 

“Lily Potter.” Liz's shoulders sagged in relief. “She helped me when…” Her voice trailed off.

 

That broke through the remaining blind anger Ginny was fueled with. She reached across the table and squeezed her friend's hand. “Thank you for calling her, Liz.”

 

“I got your back.”

 

The door opened, letting in a tall redhead. She wore a perfectly creased skirt suit tailored to her slim form. Ginny met her sharp gaze and was greeted by the woman’s green eyes.

 

“Miss Weasley.” The woman walked over to the table and held out her hand. “I’m Lily Potter.”

 

Ginny stood and shook the outstretched hand. “Thank you for coming, Mrs. Potter.”

 

“Call me Lily.” The woman smiled at her. “We are going to get to know each other quite well, so first names seem appropriate.”

 

“Okay, Lily. Then make sure to call me Ginny.”

 

“I will, Ginny. _Now_.” She placed her briefcase on the table and took the empty chair beside Liz. “What happened? Don’t leave out a single detail.”

 

Ginny sighed. Telling this story wasn’t getting any easier over time. The cut over her left eyebrow seemed to throb as she thought over what to say.

 

“Well, I work in the HR department, so I deal with anything and everything that comes up with the players and coaches.”

 

“Only for the Tottenham Hotspurs, correct?” Lily asked, taking out her pen and notepad. Hair curtained around her face as she leaned forward. Ginny had always wanted her hair to be a darker shade of red, and Lily had the perfect color. Not only that, but Lily also seemed to have that perfect freckle ratio. Not completely covered in freckles, like Ginny, but a sputtering of them.

 

“Yes.” Ginny looked around her office, which was covered with memorabilia from numerous teams. “I’ve worked with them for the last three years or so.”

 

“Okay.” Lily scribbled quickly. “So you had to deal with an issue involving Kody Jackson, correct?”

 

Ginny couldn’t contain the little shiver at Jackson’s name. “Yes. He was getting into fights with the other players, and outside of the stadium he was a problem in multiple bars.”

 

“My son actually had to deal with him a few months back,” Lily told her. “He kept him locked up overnight but wasn’t able to keep him any longer than that. He just got promoted to detective, actually.”

 

“Your son is my hero then.” Ginny smiled for what felt like the first time that day. “Everyone else just let it slide because they recognized him.” She couldn’t suppress her anger; the police had a pitiful enforcement policy when it came to celebrities.

 

“That is a problem, now isn’t it?” Lily agreed. “I raised my son to know right from wrong, and Jackson is wrong on every instance I’ve come across. Let’s continue with this one, though.“

 

Ginny nodded and took a deep breath. “Right, so I called Kody into my office. I had multiple points to focus on. When he finally showed up, he was immediately disrespectful and rude. I started with the fighting with his teammates, then the fights within the bars and clubs throughout London. We wanted to improve his image, maybe do some charity functions.”

 

“That sounds like a good idea in theory,” Lily said, “but I’m assuming Jackson didn’t agree.”

 

“Not at all. He got angry when I told him it wasn’t a choice.” Ginny could still see his red face and cold stare as he rose from his chair -- the very chair Lily sat in now. “He came towards me, I think trying to threaten me with his size and glare, but I grew up with six brothers. I don’t scare easy. I stood my ground.”

 

Lily beamed at her. “Good for you!”

 

“Thank you.” Ginny grinned back but sobered as the next part of the story jumped into her mind. “He pushed me and I fell to the ground.” She pointed to the spot behind her chair. Gumption aside, he was at least a foot taller than her and twice as wide.  “He then…” A lump formed in her throat.

 

Lily put down her pen and grabbed her hand, giving it a sharp squeeze. “Take your time.”

 

Ginny took a deep breath and looked at Liz for strength; she responded with an encouraging nod. “He seemed to like having power like that. There was -- a gleam, I guess -- in his eyes. He moved so his body was pressed over mine and…” Ginny felt a cold sweat break down her spine. Lily squeezed her hand again.

 

“I felt his hands slide to my waist. I knew I needed to get the hell out of there. His legs were on the outside of mine, so I was able to bring my knee up into his balls.”

 

“I hope it hurt like a bitch.” Lily’s voice was calm, but Ginny could see the rage flaring behind her green eyes.

 

“It did, trust me, my brothers can confirm. Anyway, he rolled off me and I ran out of the room.”

 

“And you went and told your boss?” Lily confirmed. “Liz told me that on the phone.”

 

Ginny nodded. “Yeah, Zack Smith. He said not to worry, that he would take care of it.”

 

“Which meant brushing it under the rug,” Liz growled.

 

“As sad as it is to say, that common,” Lily said, she finally removed her hand from Ginny’s and wrote quickly. “This was three days ago?”

 

“Yes,” Ginny agreed. It had been three days of waiting for Kody to be removed from the premises or at least to be suspended. In her opinion, a good pair of scissors to his balls seemed like a fitting punishment to the crime.

 

“You were right to call me, Ginny.” Lily pulled out her phone and quickly typed out a message. “I doubt Smith has even filed a report. I do have one question, how did you get the cut on your head?”

 

Ginny gingerly touched the cut. “When I scrambled up from the floor, I hit my head on the leg of my wheely chair. At the time I couldn’t feel the pain, I just wanted out-- but those legs are sharp when you hit them at the right angle.”

 

Lily nodded. “Do you mind if I take a picture?”

 

“Of course, go ahead.”

 

Lily stood and twisted her body so she was out of the light before pausing to snap a quick photo.  Before she could place her phone back into her pocket, it began to vibrate.

 

“Hello, dear.” She listened, her eyes locked on Ginny. “That’s right. Good, I’ll see you then.” She ended the call. “My son is coming now to take your statement.”

 

“The detective?” Ginny was confused. “Doesn’t he have cases he’s working on?”

 

Lily smiled as her eyes took on a look of pride.. “Of course, but he doesn’t want to disappoint his mother.” She leaned in close and whispered conspiratorially, “He’s a bit of a Mummy’s boy, and I love it. From what I know about you, I think you and my Harry will get along swimmingly.”  

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

Harry showed his badge to the receptionist. “Ginny Weasley’s office?”

 

“Third floor. The fifth door to the right,” Mary Ann, said shock clearly presented on her face. “What did she do?”

 

“Nothing at all, miss.” Harry sent her his most charming smile. Nosy ladies always fell into line for a smile.

 

And right on cue, Mary Ann blushed. “Oh, good!”

 

Harry gave her a cheery wave as he headed to the elevator. When his mother had texted him the situation, Harry had almost thrown his phone. Why do people like Jackson get away with shit like this? He was a bully and needed to be taught a lesson. Harry figured this attack on Miss Weasley wasn’t Jackson’s first. _Fucking Jackson_ . That wanker had seemed like the type to get his jollies by attacking the smaller man when Harry had arrested him those couple of months back, but _this_ …  

 

The elevator let out a pleasant ding and Harry headed towards the directed door. He knocked and heard a female voice allowing him entry. He opened the door and stopped dead in his tracks. His mother was turned to face him, as was another woman next to her...but it was the woman on the far side of the desk that made Harry’s heart fall into his stomach.

 

She was incredibly beautiful. Her dark brown eyes worked perfectly with the light color of her skin. And her skin. _Fuck_! He had always had a thing for freckles and the way they covered her face…

 

“Harry?” Lily broke through his thoughts. She was smirking at him with that know-it-all expression he hated. He shook himself. He was here for a job, not to ogle women… No matter how fucking attractive they were.

 

He strode to the desk. “Harry Potter.” He stuck out his hand.

 

The goddess (fuck he had it bad!) shook it. “Ginny Weasley.” Her voice was huskier than he was used to; Harry loved it more than he wanted to admit.   

 

He cleared his throat. _Focus, Potter!_ “I know it’s hard, but I need to hear to the full story.”

 

Ginny just sighed-- a sound that made Harry want to wrap her in his arms. _Goddamn it, Potter!_

 

“I figured as much.” She rolled her shoulders. “Alright, so, I guess I should explain my job.”

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

By the time Ginny finished her tale for the second time that day, the window into her room was filled with moonlight. The two Potters were comparing notes, giving Ginny ample time to observe Harry Potter...because _damn!_

 

The way his hair went every which way and those eyes… She had admired them on Lily but on Harry. _Fuck_!

 

“So I’m going to bring my report in tonight.” Harry had now directed his attention back to her (not that she would ever complain about being stared at with those eyes.) “The sooner I get this processed, the sooner Smith and Jackson face disciplinary action.”

 

“Thank you.” Ginny met his gaze head-on. She could have sworn his focus sent her aflame.

 

“My pleasure.” Harry wouldn’t break eye contact.

 

Lily cleared her throat. “Well, I’m all set here too. Harry, do you think you could see Ginny home?”

That made Ginny finally break away from Harry’s stare. She looked at Lily and saw a glint of what could only be called amusement. This cheeky…

“It’s been a hard day for her, I’m sure,” Lily said, her eyes dancing, “and I would rather make sure she got home safe and sound.”

 

“That’s really not -”

 

“Of course.” Harry cut off Ginny’s pitiful denial. He was still looking at her, and Ginny could feel his eyes. She gave Liz a sideways look and saw her friend was holding back her laughter. She winked at Ginny.

 

_That little shit._

 

Ginny told Liz everything-- and that included her lack of sex life. She could only assume her friend noticed the way she stared at Harry like he was a piece of meat. A piece of meat that apparently was a Mummy’s boy and had a thing for justice.   _Hopefully, he had a thing for redheads too_.  

 

She turned her eyes back to Harry and was met with a crooked grin. _Add another tally to the ‘way too attractive’ column for this man_.

 

“If you’re ready, Ginny, we can leave whenever. How did you get here this morning?”

 

“Uh.” Why did his stare make her forget how to speak? “I took the bus from my flat in Watford.”

 

“Okay, we can take my car.” Harry turned towards his mother. “I’ll text you as soon as I’ve entered this information into the system.”

 

“That'd be great, dear.” Lily grinned at her son. “Actually, if Ginny’s up for it, you could bring this right to Moody. Having him talk to her could really fast track our claims. And this way you can find _out_ more about _everything_.” Lily looked at her, a gleam in her eyes.

 

Ginny looked over to Harry. He was glaring at Lily as if she had shared one of his darkest secrets.

 

“If she’s up for it.” He turned away from his mother, his features softening. “It won’t take too long. Maybe twenty minutes. I already have all the information, my boss will just ask a few follow up questions.”

 

Really, she wanted to go home. She was drained and nothing sounded better than a hot bath at that moment. But… _but_ she wanted to get this taken care of, and if speaking to this Moody could help...

 

She let out a deep breath. “Alright, lead the way, detective.”

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

Harry had to force his eyes to stay on the road. They kept wandering over to Ginny in his passenger’s seat without permission. He squinted at the opposing car headlights.

 

When his mother had texted him the case details, Harry had figured this would be just like any other case. Well, at least he had thought that-- until his mother had sent a final text that had read:

 

_Oh, and be nice. I think you’ll really like her._

 

The winking smiley face completing the message had made Harry roll his eyes. He was used to his mother suggesting a woman for him. Typically, nothing would come of it (though that was how he had become friends with Hermione). But this time… _holy hell_ , had his mother been right!

 

In the time he had spent talking to Ginny, listening to her story, Harry had become entranced. She was fiery, stubborn, and not to mention drop-dead gorgeous.

 

His eyes started to drift again, this time taking in the numerous freckles she had on her arm as they passed by a street lamp. His mind couldn’t help but wonder if the rest of her body was covered in those pleasing - _Eyes on the fucking road, Potter!_

 

He braked and allowed a young couple to cross while he waited he tried to figure out what to say. They had driven to Scotland Yard in near-complete silence. He had never been so tongue-tied in his life! Now, having spoken with Moody and submitted his report, he was taking her home-- and Harry didn’t want to let this chance to talk with Ginny pass. First off, his mother would murder him for being a complete wanker, but also he wanted to talk to her for his own selfish reasons (other than wanting to live).

 

“So, you’re a big football fan?” If he wasn’t driving, Harry would have smacked himself in the forehead. _Of course, she likes football, you dolt!_

 

Ginny, however, didn’t seem to care that he sounded awkward. “Yeah, I actually played in uni. I even thought about trying to go pro for a bit.”

 

“Yeah? What position?”

 

“Striker.”

 

“You too?”

 

Harry could see Ginny turn to look at him out of the corner of his eye. “You played?”

 

“Yeah, but never considered going pro. Why didn’t you?”

 

Ginny let out a resigned sigh, and Harry was about to backtrack (it wasn’t any of his business). But then Ginny responded: “I got injured my final year. Torn ACL and meniscus. My knee’s never really recovered.”

 

She sounded so sad, even after all this time, and Harry wanted to pull her into his arms. He wanted to make her forget all the bad thoughts clouding her mind. Instead, he tightened his hands on the wheel.

 

“So, you found a way to still involve yourself in the world of football.”

 

Ginny let out a small huff out her nose. “Yeah, and now here I am.”

 

“Yeah, here you are standing up for what is right,” Harry said fiercely. He chanced a glance at her. Ginny’s mouth was slightly parted and in the dim light of the London streets, he could see her eyes. Harry could have sworn that look was setting his body on fire.

 

He turned away, unable to think when she looked at him like that. His hand moved to gear shift as he approached the road where Ginny had told him she lived. He found the number easily enough, and he parked in front of the building. It was a simple split duplex, a London standard. Harry could see a tabby cat lounging on the windowsill of the house to the left.

 

“Thank you, Harry.” Ginny’s voice was quiet, but Harry’s ears seemed to hone into her voice. He twisted in his seat to finally give her his full attention. Her eyes were still focused on him, _only_ him. He didn’t know if she was saying thank you for the ride or what he had said, but that didn’t matter at that moment. No, the only thing that his brain cared about was how his car now smelled like flowers and the way the street light behind her illuminated her perfectly.

 

He had started to lean in without realizing it and probably wouldn't have stopped until he kissed her if a door nearby hadn’t slammed. The yelling that followed broke the spell and Harry blinked; Ginny had moved back. She, too, had been trying to get closer to him.

 

“Let me… uh… walk you to your door.” Harry cleared his throat. He opened his door and got out of the car quickly. Ginny met him on the pavement, hands in her pockets.

 

The moved in unison to her front door, her cat watching their every step with sharp eyes. Ginny pulled out her key and placed it into the lock. She unlocked the door but didn’t turn the knob. Instead, she twisted to face Harry.

 

Her eyes met his. “I’m not imagining this, am I?” Again, her voice took on the quiet quality, which didn’t match her larger than life personality.

 

She was nervous, Harry realized. And that realization made Harry’s body spring into life. He closed the small gap between them, gently taking her face into his hands, and pressed his mouth to hers. At first, she didn’t respond, too surprised-- and Harry thought his heart was going to leave his body. Then she responded, her hands threading through his perpetually messy locks.

 

Harry wanted to press close to her, the desire to feel his chest on hers was almost unbearable, but he held back. In the little part of his mind that was still functioning, he remembered she had just been the victim of an attack. But _fuck_ …

 

However, Ginny didn't seem to have the same idea. Her hands moved down to his shoulders and she pulled him close. Her back pressed against the door as Harry followed her lead, letting his fingers curve down her body to linger at her hips.

 

Only when the need for oxygen became unavoidable did Harry pull away. He took a large gulp of the cool night air while Ginny did the same.

 

“I guess my imagination hasn’t run wild then, huh?” Ginny’s tone had somehow become even lower, and it took all of Harry’s resolve not to kiss her again.

 

“Not at all.” He ran his hands down from her jaw to her neck before removing himself from her personal bubble. “I should leave.”

 

The sigh Ginny released was _way_ too tantalizing. “Yeah, you probably should before we do something we regret.”

 

_I definitely wouldn’t regret it,_ Harry’s brain countered, but instead, he nodded. “Yeah.”

 

They stood there on her stoop, neither wanting to be the first to leave. Then, Ginny swore quietly under her breath. “ _Fuck it_.” She pressed her lips to his. “Do you want to get dinner with me?”

 

Harry’s heart pounded so hard he thought it might break through his chest. “Tonight?”

 

Ginny smiled at his hopeful tone. “Yeah. I haven’t eaten since breakfast, and I’d hate for you to see me hangry.”

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

“Ah, my darling boy.” Lily beamed at her son over her mug of tea. “Everything went _well_ last night, I take it?”

 

Harry gave her his best-agitated look, but he couldn’t hold it for long. “Mum.”

 

She held up a hand in surrender. “Sue me for wanting the best for my son.”

 

“I can’t sue you, you're my solicitor.”

 

“Ah, another win for me then, huh?” Lily’s smirk was devilish. “So, now. Tell me all about her.”

 

Harry sighed dramatically as he fell into the empty kitchen chair. “You already know about her.”

 

Lily went over to the stove and put the kettle back on. “I know about her situation, but what did you learn about _her_ last night.”

 

“You knew I would like her. Why do you need more details?”

 

“Yes, of course, I knew you would like her. Did you not understand the winky face emoji?” Lily snorted as Harry covered his face with his hands. “You may as well tell me now because I _will_ find out.”

 

“It was…” Harry spoke through his hands, muffling his voice. “She’s... incredible.”

 

If Harry had raised his head, he would have seen his mother smiling fondly, brightness in her eyes. “And why is that?”

 

“She’s brilliant, full of wit. She’s just so…”

 

“Incredible?”

 

Harry sighed again, but this time sounding wistful. “ _Yeah_.”

 

“Last time I heard that tone, James was pining after Lily!” A voice from the doorway made Harry finally look up. Sirius leaned on the jamb. “So, let me guess.  She’s a redhead?”

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

Ginny tapped her desk to the tune of _Stayin’ Alive_ . This day just seemed to be escalating quickly. Between Nicholas’ flirting with a married woman last night, and Parker’s obsession with trying to get a brand deal, Ginny hadn’t gotten a minute to breathe, let alone _think_.  

 

A small knock on her door took her attention from the computer screen. “Come in.”

 

Harry Potter walked in with a large bag that brought in a heavenly aroma.

 

“Hey.” He placed the package down on her desk.

 

“Hey.” Ginny had no idea what was happening. “What’s going on?” She and Harry had been texting back and forth for the past week, almost constantly. It turned out they shared a love for football and adult coloring books. However, she hadn't expected him to show up at her job. They had both been extremely busy, which meant they hadn’t actually _seen_ each other since that first time. The memory of his fingers on her jaw still sent goose pimples across her body.

 

“I thought you might be getting hungry, and I wouldn’t want to risk you being hangry when I arrived.” Harry gave her a lopsided grin that drove Ginny’s stomach into doing cartwheels.

 

“That’s so nice, but you didn’t have to.”

 

“I know I didn’t _have_ to, but I wanted to.” He started to spread out the contents of the takeaway. “You did mention that you liked dumplings, right?”

 

Ginny nodded, unable to speak. _Holy shit, this man is good_. He handed her the steaming container and settled in the empty chair opposite her.

 

“So, no issues with Smith or Jackson, right?” Harry asked, using a plastic fork to twirl some noodles into a bite-sized morsel of deliciousness.

 

She shook her head. “No, they haven’t bothered me at all.”

 

“Good. I may have included that in my little... _speech_ when talking with them.”

 

“Harry, why are you here?” Ginny couldn’t have stopped her thoughtless question even if she wanted to.

 

Harry placed his container down and leaned forward. She was immediately overcome with the scent of his cologne... _Oh, well, that scent hasn’t become any less attractive._

 

“I really wanted to see you.” His eyes glinted like an emerald in the sun. “I haven’t been able to get you out of my head.”

 

“Oh.” She let out on a shaky breath. Her mind went blank, just like when he had kissed her that night.

 

“I was hoping if you had lunch with me, you’d be willing to have dinner with me tonight.” Harry’s hand jumped to the back of his neck. For all his confidence, his body language spoke a different tune.

 

Ginny had to smile. It was endearing to have a grown man nervous around her (well, one that hadn’t experienced her accurate groin kicks). “What is on the menu?”

 

“Well, I figured tonight we could go to this nice Greek place I’ve found if you like Greek. Then, maybe next time, I can make you some of my London-famous fettuccine alfredo.”

 

“Famous, huh?” Ginny quirked a brow. “That’s some claim.”

 

Harry grinned. “A claim I’m more than happy to provide evidence for.”     

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

Harry kissed Ginny’s cheek as he placed a plate in front of her. “As promised, my world famous fettuccine alfredo.”

 

“This does look amazing, but last time it was only London famous.” Ginny took another sip of the wine she had poured for them. It was odd that one of the worst things to happen to her had led to one of the best. Over the past month, she and Harry had grown rather fond of one another--at first just by texting, then meeting for meals, and now spending nights at alternating flats.

 

“Nothing by the best for you, my dear. I improved my technique.” Harry took a bow before he walked back over to the counter to grab his own plate.

 

“Did you hear anything about your new partner?” Ginny asked as Harry joined her at the table.

 

“Yeah, I actually met him. his name is Colin Creevey. He seems like a decent bloke. A little twitchy though.”

 

Ginny’s brow raised. “Twitchy?”

 

Harry spun noodles around his fork. “Yeah, he just… I swear he’s always bouncing his leg.”

 

“Ah, the signs of a horrible partner.”

 

“Okay, I know that was sarcastic, but it’s really annoying when sharing the same desk cubicle.  My pens rattle.”

 

Ginny laughed and let a comfortable silence fall between them as they ate. _It was simple_ , Ginny thought; everything about them was simple. There was no need to force small talk. She was content just being in his presence.

 

“So.” Harry looked at her, his eyes serious. “I need to tell you. Jackson’s trial has been set. They will want you to testify. Mum will be calling you tomorrow to make it official, but I wanted to let you know beforehand.”

 

Ginny carefully set down her wine glass. “Okay.”

 

“Also, the charges you’ve pressed against Smith are being processed as we speak, so hopefully by next week he won’t be your boss.” His gaze dropped. “Sorry for ruining the mood.”

 

“Trust me.” Ginny rose from her seat and moved to sit in Harry’s lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck. “You haven’t ruined anything.”

 

Her knee gave a little twinge of pain making Ginny remove one arm from Harry’s shoulders to kneed her fingers into the old scar. The nerves had never completely recovered after her surgery, and every so often it would bother her.

 

Harry’s hand came to work the worn skin with her. “Does this hurt often?”

 

Ginny shook her head. “No, not really.”

 

“Do you ever go out and play anymore?”

 

She knew what he was referring to. “To be honest, not really. It’s… it’s hard to not get a little _wistful_ , I guess is the right word.”

 

Harry kissed her forehead. “Well, maybe we can have a one-on-one match someday.”

 

Ginny couldn’t stop her from smiling cheekily at him. “We can have a _one-on-one match_ whenever you want.”

 

Harry let out a throaty chuckle. She could see his Adam’s apple bob. “Trust me when I say I’ll be taking you up on that offer.” He pressed his lips lightly to hers. “Are you okay with everything, Gin?”

 

_How does he do that?_ Ginny wondered. Harry had the uncanny ability to know just what was bothering her. And he always seemed to know the right response, just like now as he trailed his hands up her legs to caress her hips lightly. She took in a deep breath, happily inhaling his scent. “I will be.”

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

Harry stood by the lifts on the third floor of the stadium, a football casually resting under his arm and a duffle slung over his shoulder. After his conversation with Ginny last night, Harry came to the conclusion that nothing would excite him more than playing a little passing game with her.

 

He had dug in his closet to find his old ball, a little beat up, but still full of air. As he waited, Ginny’s co-workers passed him with curious eyes. _They should be used to men with footballs around here._

 

Harry recognized Zack Smith as he strode towards the lift. Smith avoided eye contact by bowing his head. There weren’t many people that Harry hated, but Zack Smith was one of them.

 

“Harry?”

 

He turned and smiled at a confused Ginny. She stood five meters away, so he walked over and kissed her cheek. “‘Ello.”

 

“What are you doing here with a football?” She was suspicious, rightly so in his opinion.

 

“I thought we could go kick a few.” He guided them towards the elevator, bustling in with curious co-workers.

 

“Why?” Ginny whispered as the doors shut. She ignored the pointed stares as the lift started descending.

 

He shrugged. “I figured it would be fun.”

 

Harry was able to get them to the field before Ginny spoke again. “Harry, I’m not dressed for this.” She was right, of course; her straight skirt wouldn’t allow much mobility, while his joggers were perfect for a light game.

 

Instead of telling her about the spare pair of clothes he had obtained from her place last night, he shrugged nonchalantly. “I mean if you’re offering to be skins…”

 

Ginny smacked his arm. _Hard_. “Don’t be a wanker.”

 

“Trust me, you’ve helped me kick that habit.”

 

She tried to look mad, he could tell-- but Ginny’s humor was something Harry truly appreciated about her. Her lips twitched.

 

Harry handed her the duffle bag. “Here, I got this from your place.”

 

Ginny’s brow rose. “You went through my drawers? I don’t know whether this is sweet or creepy.”

 

“I’ll place my vote to sweet. _Endearing_ , even. Plus we’ve both been in each other’s... _drawers_ often enough.”

 

This time she didn’t try to hide her amusement. She laughed and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him softly. “Alright, Potter. Just remember you’ve asked for this.”

 

“Trust me, Weasley, I’m ready for it.”

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

  


“So?” Harry asked once he sat down across from Ginny. They had met at the little Italian place not too far from Ginny’s flat.

 

“Smith has been fired.”

 

Harry let out a small whoop. “Just what the git deserved!”

 

“I agree. And your mum called to tell me that Jackson has been charged with multiple accounts of assault.”

 

Harry reached across the table and pulled her hand to his lips. An exultant smile covered his face and his eyes… Ginny wanted him to look at her like that all the time. “I’m so proud of you for taking the stand. Mum said they tried to discredit you.”

 

Ginny shrugged. “Yeah, but they had nothing on me.”

 

“Doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt.”

 

She blinked owlishly at him before leaning across the table to kiss him. “You claim to be a stone-cold cop, but you’re such a softie.”

 

Harry tried to look angry, but the twitch of his lips gave him away. “Firstly, I am stone-cold when I need to be. Secondly, the last word to describe me last night was soft, if you remember correctly.”

 

“Oh trust me I remember.” She pressed another kiss to his lips. “But feel free to jog my memory tonight.” She leaned back and looked over the menu.

 

They sat in a comfortable silence, both debating their meal choices. Eventually, the waiter came over and took their orders.

 

Once the man had left, Harry turned his attention back to Ginny. With his bottom lip in between his teeth, he muttered, “Do you think some things are inevitable?”

 

Ginny frowned. “Uh, in what sense?”

 

Harry’s flush was hard to notice in their dark corner, but a keen observer could tell. And Ginny was an avid watcher of Harry. “Like some things in life _have_ to happen?”

 

She thought about it. “You mean like fate?”

 

“Maybe… I don’t know. Nevermind.”

 

“Hey.” Ginny tugged his hand towards her mouth just like he had done. “Explain.”

 

He sighed, his eyes darting around the room before coming back to rest on hers. “I guess… This whole thing with Jackson… If he had never tried to hurt you, we never would have met.”

 

“And you’re wondering if we would have ever met otherwise?” Ginny had the same thought many times since that day Harry walked into her office.

 

He gave a quick jerk of the head, clearly embarrassed.

 

“I don’t believe in fate, but I like to think that maybe we would have met another way. Maybe you would have arrested my brother and then showed up at the same pub we were drinking in later on.”

 

Harry let out a small chuckle and smiled, which was exactly what Ginny wanted.

 

“Which brother?”

 

She tapped her finger against her chin. “Ron, because it would be for something dumb like public intoxication.”

 

Harry snorted. He had met Ron, and honestly, he could see the tall redhead getting picked up for something dumb like that.

 

Ginny connected their eyes before speaking. “Harry, I think you and I were unavoidable.”

 

His thumb found her wrist and started gently rubbing it. “I agree.”


End file.
